How to Save a Life
by WalkingInOurSleep
Summary: Six teenagers lost in a world that was never kind to them. They meet and learn what it truly mean to not be alone. They learn how to heal together. Bad summary, but well worth the read. Naley. Leyton. Brase.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The icy chill of the winter wind seeped into his bones, sending shivers coursing through his entire body. Instinctually, he shoved his hands further into the pockets of his oversized hoodie as he paced back and forth along the mundane suburban street. There was no moon lingering in the night sky, and the seemingly endless darkness enveloped the young man almost as if he had never existed at all. In that moment, he wished more than anything that he hadn't.

The freezing discomfort served as a welcome distraction for the swarm of irrational thought that was swimming through Nathan Scott's brain. He would not allow himself to make sense of it. The moment he did, he knew he would fall apart. Weakness was not something he would ever allow himself. He couldn't.

His isolated stupor was interrupted by the quiet shuffle of footsteps directly behind him. Without thinking, he tensed his shoulders. His fists were clenched so hard that the colour had faded from his knuckles and he stood firm in his stance, forcing himself to remain calm. He could not show fear.

'Nate?'

The soft tone rang out into the empty night, and the immediate familiarity of it caused Nathan to relax. He closed his eyes tightly and took a death breath. He knew the confrontation he was about to have would be hard. Just as it had countless times before, this confrontation would break his heart.

He turned around slowly, trying to mask his pain with a façade of cool indifference. He should have known better. Brooke Scott knew her twin brother more than anyone else in the world, and she knew that he was not okay. He was anything but okay.

'Oh my god, Nathan! Your eye…..it's – 'all the composure that Brooke had vowed to maintain was forgotten at the sight of her brother's face. His eye was almost swollen shut, ugly shades of purple masking the shade of his olive skin. His lip had been cut open, and a deep scratch across his cheek tainted his ordinarily handsome features.

The young brunette began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming recklessly down her porcelain cheeks. She knew it was not what her brother needed. She knew it would hurt him to see her like this, yet she could not stop. She could not stop crying for her brother, for herself and for everything that had been taken away from them.

'I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I knew he would be angry, and I knew he would take it out on you. I should have – 'Brooke began, attempting to speak through her emotion.

'Hey, Brooke, stop that. This is not your fault, okay? I need you to know that,' Nathan pleaded desperately, cringing at his sister's genuine belief that she was at fault for what had happened to him.

Brooked nodded, though her and Nathan both realised that his attempts at convincing her were futile. His sister had been harbouring this sense of guilt and responsibility for as long as they both could remember, and as much as he knew it was wrong, he also knew that there was nothing he could do to change it.

His sister continued to cry, and Nathan averted his gaze. He should have wrapped her in his arms and held her, comforting her into a sense of security. He should have told her that everything was going to be okay. He couldn't, though. He knew it would be a lie, convincing enough to make even himself believe that this would eventually end. He had ridded himself of hope long before this incident. Hope only meant more pain, and he was hurt enough already.

'Nathan….It's getting worse,' Brooke sniffled, her eyes staring intensely at her brother, almost as if searching him for answers.

Nathan could only nod in agreement. His sister was right. The frenzied argument that had just occurred behind the closed doors of the Scott residence had been far worse than either sibling had ever known them to be. He could tell that it scared her, and he tried to desperately to pretend that it didn't scare him just as much.

Suddenly, the unrelenting shine of headlights washed over them as a black comet sped past the two figures, pulling recklessly into their driveway. A curly headed blonde came running out the car only seconds after the engine had stopped, leaving the door open in her haste to reach Brooke and Nathan.

Peyton Sawyer surveyed her two best friends, noticeably cringing at the sight of Nathan's eye. She had watched this scene countless times before, and she was usually able to remain calm. She knew they both needed that from her. This time, though, the young blonde could not prevent the surge of concern and fear that coursed through her at the sight of Nathan's injury.

'God damn it, Nathan. How hard did he hit you?' Peyton asked, her green emerald eyes glittering with fierce anger. She hated this.

Nathan shrugged, looking pointedly at Peyton. He didn't want to discuss it in front of Brooke. An explanation of what had just occurred would only heighten the blame that his sister had decided was hers.

Peyton knew Nathan almost as well as Brooke did, and she quickly understood the purpose of his gaze. She focused her attention on the brunette standing a small distance away from them, a hand over her mouth as if it would be able to block the gut-wrenching sobs that wracked her entire body. The blonde's expression immediately softened as she walked over to her friend, taking her in a warm embrace.

'Hey, buddy. It's going to be okay, you hear me? We're going to get through this. We always do,' Peyton whispered, doing what Nathan had been unable to only moments ago.

Brooke nodded, clinging tightly to Peyton's thin frame. In that moment, she believed every word her friend had said. She didn't have a choice. If she felt even the slightest doubt, she wouldn't be able to breathe.

'I'm going to take your knucklehead brother to my place for a while, but I'll see you at school, okay? Don't even think about not coming, Brooke Scott,' Peyton ordered, giving the brunette a small smile. She gave her friend one last hug before returning to her car, giving the siblings a moment to themselves.

'Look after Jessie, Brooke. Make sure she's okay,' Nathan said softly, gazing directly at his sister for the first time since she had found him outside of their home. If it could be called a home.

'You know I will, Nate. Be safe, okay?' Brooke took tentative steps toward her brother before stopping in front of him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Nathan nodded and moved towards the comet, climbing into the passenger seat. Brooke stood at the end of the driveway until the car had faded into the endless oblivion of the night, the last of her tears falling.

Once they had driven a safe distance away from the Scott household, Nathan leaned his head against the back of his seat and sighed deeply. He turned his face toward the window, an indication to Peyton that he did not want to discuss what had happened. She needed to know though, and she knew he understood that.

'Jessie was looking for mom….she wanted to play with her. Dan got mad. He started screaming at her, really yelling…..she was crying. Brooke tried to stop him and – 'Nathan flinched, needing a few moments to convey the rest of the story.

Peyton was patient. It was hard for her to hear it, so she knew it must have been worse for Nathan to repeat it.

'He slapped her, Peyton. He slapped her so hard and I – I just snapped. I punched him as hard as I could. He punched me back. Then he just kept….punching me and punching me and – 'Nathan knew that if he continued, he would not be able to hold it together anymore. He had to stop.

'I don't like that Brooke's still there, Nate. That asshole – 'Peyton started, her voice trailing off. She knew it was no use.

'She has to be. She can't leave Jessie there alone,' Nathan stated definitively.

Nathan and Brooke's little sister meant the world to them, and Peyton knew that they would try as hard as they could to prevent her from going through what they had. No matter what.

'Where's your mom at?' Peyton asked

Nathan laughed humourlessly. 'Passed out in her bedroom. She'll hear about what happened and she'll pretend like there's a chance we'll get away. We won't,' Nathan shook his head, anger possessing every aspect of his being.

'I don't think I've ever seen Brooke cry that hard,' Peyton noted, clenching her jaw at the thought of the source of her best friend's tears.

'She'll be fine. You know her as well as I do. She's tough as hell,' Nathan smiled for the first time that night.

'And what about you?' Peyton asked, glancing at Nathan with tenderness in her eyes.

Nathan shrugged. He didn't know about him. Nobody really did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas**

'Oh my god, do you people ever get sick of this game?' Haley groaned, carelessly disposing of her bag as she collapsed on the bleachers that stood next to the river court.

"Hales, you've know us forever. How can you still be asking that question?' Chase replied with a mock exasperation.

Lucas Roe laughed lightly as he focused on the basket, letting the worn leather leave his hands and fall effortlessly through the netting. They had this same conversation every time Haley returned from working at the café yet it never seemed to get old.

'Whatever, I guess I'll just have to accept that you two are boring basketball freaks with no lives. Oh, that reminds me. There was this dude that came in today…..'

Haley continued her infamous ramblings whilst Lucas and Chase passed the ball between them, finishing the game of horse that they had been playing before Haley arrived.

Weekday afternoons were always the same. Lucas and his best friend, Chase Adams, would go the river court immediately after school and play for as long as they could. Haley, Lucas' cousin would join them after work with countless tales of her day. Her and Chase would tease each other and Lucas would look on with laughter. After a while, Karen, Lucas' mother would call and demand that they come home, complaining that their dinner was getting cold. The three teenagers would leave, laughing and joking as they walked. Despite the lack of change in their routine, they never tired of it. Life was good.

'Oh, Luke, Karen told me she'd be home a little late today. The car broke down this morning and Keith is supposed to be having a look at it. Anyway, she asked me to cook tonight, so mac n'' cheese it is. No complaint or you'll starve,' Haley broke off from her tangent, looking at Lucas.

Lucas nodded, grinning in amusement.

Haley James was the daughter of Karen's older sister. When she was only three years old, her parents were involved in a horrible car accident with a drunk driver, leaving Haley orphaned. Karen had taken her in and raised her as her own, despite the fact that her and her son were already struggling financially, having been abandoned by Lucas' father. It was difficult at times, but the three of them were closer than most families and they always got through it. Not to mention, they had assistance from Keith Scott, a friend of their mother's from high school.

'Sounds good to me,' Chase replied, grinning as he successfully shot a difficult three-pointer.

'I'm guessing you'll be scabbing, as usual,' Haley said with her signature sarcastic smile.

'You know me too well, Haley James,' Chase laughed, winking at the blonde.

Chase Adams had known the Roe family for as long as he could remember. His mother had met Karen at a single-parent cooking class when the children were 5 years old and him, Lucas and Haley had been inseparable ever since. He chose to spend the majority of his time with them and the three had developed a relationship like siblings.

'Yeah, yeah,' Haley sighed, shaking her head. Despite her attempts at a solemn expression, she couldn't prevent the amused smile that developed on her face as she took a notebook from inside her bag and began to write in it.

'So what are you reading these days, Luke?' Chase asked, still immersed in the game.

'Steinbeck, and if you're trying to distract me, it isn't working,' Lucas replied with a satisfied smile as he made a layup with smug ease.

Chase went for the same shot, his movements almost identical to Lucas'. Despite a promising start, the black haired young man mistimed the follow through and the ball bounced against the rim, returning to Lucas as he whooped victoriously.

Anyone outside of his family and Chase would have been surprised at this side of Lucas. Most of the time, he didn't say much at all. Instead, he read a book or listened to his i-pod, choosing to be completely oblivious to the world around him. It was just the way he was.

Even with the supportive nature of the people around him, Lucas carried around the fact that he had been deserted by his father. It didn't necessarily make him think less of himself, but he certainly made him cautious of anybody else. It made it hard for him to trust anybody or their intentions, so he kept to himself. It was easier.

'Lucas Roe, be quiet or I'll come over there and whip your ass myself,' the teasing voice of Haley interrupted his train of thought and he walked lazily toward where his cousin sat on the bleachers, laughing.

'I'd like to see you try,' he joked, exaggerated arrogance evident in his tone of voice.

'Hey, I'd watch your back if I was you, man. Haley's scary,' Chase pointed out, thrusting his hands in the air to defend himself from the playful glare that Haley shot in his direction.

'You haven't seen anything yet, Adams,' Haley smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

'Okay, okay, break it up, kids. Geez, I need new friends,' Lucas interrupted, laughing.

'Oh please, Luke. We wouldn't dare push such a painful burden as you onto any other unfortunate soul. You totally lucked out,' Haley replied, her sarcastic smile returning yet again.

Chase chuckled at her comments, raising his hand for a high 5.

Lucas shook his head, grinning.

Haley had only been teasing, but he knew it was true. He had lucked out with these two and his life would not be nearly as good without them.

'You guys suck, you know that?' he asked, pulling his hood over his head as the warmth of the exercise faded away.

'You love us though,' Haley remarked, sending him a cheesy grin.

Lucas looked around him, watching his best friends talking and laughing. He had not had the most conventional upbringing. There had been a lot of unexpected occurrences and there had been a lot of periods where they struggled. But in moments like these, he didn't care. In moments like these, he couldn't imagine it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

'P. Sawyer!' Brooke called, thundering up the steps into her best friend's bedroom. She carelessly threw open the door and collapsed on the bed next to the blonde, who had been lounging on her stomach as she sketched furiously.

'Oh my god Brooke, do you ever knock?' Peyton sniped, removing her ear phones as she shut her drawing pad.

'Would you have answered if I did?' Brooke asked, kinking her eyebrow. She knew the answer to that question, and she was aware that Peyton did too.

'Whatever,' Peyton grumbled, though she was unable to keep away a small smile.

Though Brooke could irritate Peyton to no end, her playful nature never failed to be contagious. It was one of the main reasons why the student population of Tree Hill High bowed at her heels. Her personality was magnetic, able to charm almost anyone she came across. The façade only faltered when she was around Peyton and Nathan, and even then it was normally dominated by her crazy energy and easy laughter.

'You know you love it, . I'm way more fun than your emo rock,' Brooke teased, nudging her friend lightly.

Peyton laughed, though the events of the previous night still weighed heavily on her mind as she watched the brunette carefully.

'You okay, ?' Peyton asked, looking intently into the eyes of her best friend to find the most honest answer. She knew Brooke wouldn't want to address it, but she had to know for sure.

'I talked to Nate this morning. He's okay,' she nodded curtly, indicating that the subject was not to be discussed further.

'What about you?' Peyton asked pointedly. She knew how much Nathan meant to Brooke, and she also knew that the brunette's concern for her brother often superseded her own well-being.

Brooke nodded, holding her gaze downwards as she played with a loose thread on Peyton's comforter. She was aware that Peyton deserved more from her. The two girls and Nathan had been best friends since the first day of pre-school, and they had always been there for each other, no matter what. They had always told each other everything. It wasn't fair to shut her out now.

The blonde rested her head against Brooke's shoulder as a sign of reassurance, tightening the arm that remained around her friend.

'Where is the boy, anyway? He left before I woke up this morning, and he wasn't at school today,' Peyton commented curiously.

Brooke shrugged, her eyes vacant as though she were deep in thought. 'Jessie had nightmares last night again. I was up until like 3 trying to get her settled, but she wouldn't sleep until she knew Nathan was okay. He picked her up at school so they could spend some time together.'

'He's so good with her. I don't think I've ever seen that boy care about anything as much as he cares about Jess,' Peyton observed.

Brooke nodded again smiling slightly. She and Nathan both worked hard to make sure Jessie was different to them. They didn't want her to grow up feeling worthless or confused. They wanted her to feel loved. They wanted her to feel that she was enough. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she still carried around deep insecurities about her parents and the way they treated her. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not her own sister.

The girls' thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the front door opening, and a series of footsteps followed.

'Are we interrupting some weird secret talk thing?' Peyton and Brooke looked up to see Nathan standing in the doorway, a little girl with long, dark hair attached to his hip.

'Peyton!' The girl yelled, squirming out of her brother's arms and jumping on the blonde's back.

'J. Scott! What are you doing, girly girl?' Peyton turned on her back and Jessie straddled her stomach before leaning down and kissing the teenager's nose.

'Natey took me to the park and then said we could come here and steal all your ice cream,' the child said excitedly, giggling.

'Oh did he now? Well you tell that brother of yours that I'm going to kick his butt,' Peyton replied, mock glaring at Nathan who smiled and shrugged.

'Hey, where's my hug?' Brooke asked, wearing a fake pout.

Jessie laughed and hopped from Peyton to Brooke, giving her sister a tight hug. Brooke tickled the little girl's sides and covered her face in kisses.

The little girl's laughter increased as she rolled off the bed, evaluating the contents of Peyton's room for what must have been the thousandth time. Brooke took the opportunity to look at her brother, whose face had cleared significantly overnight. He was leaning against one of Peyton's red walls, watching Jessie as she played.

Nathan always looked slightly haunted, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yet, today, something else seemed to be bothering him aside from the normal burden that had ingrained itself deep within him.

'What's up, hotshot?' Brooke asked.

Nathan laughed a little at the use of the old nickname. 'Nothing, really.'

'Oh, well, you've convinced me,' Peyton said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

'It's nothing, really….it's just – my calculus exam didn't go as well as I planned…' Nathan mumbled, fiddling with a peeling strip of paint to avoid the stares of his sister and friend. He knew it was no use trying to keep it from them. He had never been able to resist their efforts at extracting information. They were far too persistent, and lately, he had been too tired to fight it.

The girls both looked at each other curiously, unaware of what Nathan was attempting to say.

'I – well, I failed, actually. That was my third exam this year so far, and Whitey says if I don't pick up the slack, then I'm off the team,' Nathan said, trying to sound as casual as possible. He didn't want them to know how much the prospect of a life without basketball scared him.

'Nathan! Three exams? It's senior year! You can't get away with that kind of stuff anymore!' Brooke discouraged.

'Brooke, I think I know that now! It's not like I've been intentionally fucking up my future, you know,' Nathan spat back, a familiar bitterness evident in his tone. He knew Brooke was right, but releasing the anger that he was directing so harshly toward himself was almost therapeutic.

'You could have fooled me, jackass,' Brooke replied just as harshly, glaring coldly at her brother.

'Natey and Brooke. Stop it right now!' Jessie had been distracted from her own games by the shouts of her siblings. She stood, her hands on her hips, pointing a figure at the two teenagers as she tried her best to look as grown up as possible.

Brooke interrupted her glare to look at her sister, shocked at the sudden outburst. She turned back to Nathan moments later, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement. Her brother matched her own reaction, placing a hand in front of his mouth to suppress the laughter that was threatening to erupt at any moment.

'Good call Jess. And if I'm not mistaken, that's two dollars in the swear jar,' Peyton reminded the little girl playfully.

Jessie nodded triumphantly, holding out her hand to indicate payment. Nathan rolled his eyes teasingly, taking a dollar out of his pocket and giving it to his sister. Brooke did the same.

'Now, say sorry!' the darkhaired girl demanded, her stern demeanour refusing to fade.

'Sorry, Nathan,' Brooke said slowly, smiling at her brother as she did so.

'Sorry, Brookie,' he replied, mocking his sister's exact tone, winking at her to indicate that the previous argument had been forgotten.

'Good job, children. Now, if you're not too busy trying to kill each other, I think I have a solution to Boy toy's problem,' Peyton said, grinning as she formulated the idea in her mind.


End file.
